<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kids From Yesterday by wrongiplier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907989">The Kids From Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongiplier/pseuds/wrongiplier'>wrongiplier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), r6s - Fandom, siege - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, just pure confusion from helena, otp prompt, there’s really not much to explain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongiplier/pseuds/wrongiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “life-line was sent to kill rook but they got hurt and now rook is naively nursing life-line back to health and calling them cute pet names and life-line just cannot do this” — from otp prompt generator</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julien “Rook” Nizan/Oc, Julien “Rook” Nizan/Original Character, Julien “Rook” Nizan/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kids From Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an au where life-line was successfully abducted by her own father and joins the white mask terrorist group. i will be changing the prompt a bit and making it my own very, very slightly as helena eventually allows julien to call her these pet names.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We do as ordered and if that means we die in the process, it means we die, but there’d better be bodies falling before then,” Helena Ansgar stared lifelessly at her father, Hadrian, as he spoke. His words came out like pure chaos, something the White Masks were fully accustomed to. “Life-line, you will be going to these coordinates... This is the home of Julien ‘Rook’ Nizan. Go to his home and blow his world up because if we want to stop Team Rainbow, we have to get their healing team. Now, go!” Helena saluted to Hadrian who treated his own child as a servant.</p><p>It had been five whole years since Helena was abducted by the White Mask group. It was her father’s plan all along to ruin his daughter’s life. He successfully did it too. Helena had so much going for her in the National Task Force in Sweden. She was once named second in command and had taken lead in many wins. Her and her partner, Klas, made multiple awards for saving all these lives— awards that would eventually get the two of them noticed by Team Rainbow. It was a dream for Helena after her mother’s tragic death and after she met the masked Scottish man.</p><p>At the time of Helena’s abduction, the woman swore she would get out, but having to watch her own K-9 partner get shot in the comfort of her home, was something she had to live with for the rest of her life. She had no clue if Klas was okay or if someone found him barely breathing. She hoped for the best, but she had no clue now. Helena had no recollection of that night, she was brainwashed of that night and she fully believed she had been a white mask all her life. Every now and then, she remembers something from her past, but once she shows any side of rebellion, the White Masks are always quick to put her back under.</p><p>Her once large love of fighting down terrorists became hostile and the many innocent lives she had once saved, started being taken away by the many lives she began taking. Sometimes a voice inside of her questioned her morals, but Helena ignored it because she knew what she wanted. She wanted chaos. She was born into it and so she was going to live with it forever. Or so she had thought...</p><p>On the night of her mission, Life-line traveled by foot and had no desire of ever living after this mission. She knew how the White Mask wanted the girl to be alive, but her father treated her just like any other random White Mask. He didn’t care and to be truthful, nor did she. They used her for her gadget, Booster Vz02, and she knew that. She was just happy to have someone finally notice it for its greatness rather than its destruction. A tear streamed down from Helena’s eye as she gripped onto her MP5 machine gun. Under her pleather gloved hands, her delicate fingers were turning a light red color as if she was holding onto dear life. Maybe the girl was scared or just ready to end another’s life, but her motives began to get fuzzy in her mind.</p><p>Julien Nizan sat at home tweaking on Mark Chandar’s Moni GC90 Signal Disruptor. He seemed so focused on fixing his mess, yet so confused. Julien often times didn’t mess with anyone’s gadgets or well, technology-based gadgets. It truly wasn’t his forte, but if he had to do something, he would. The thirty-year-old man truly felt terrible about destroying Mute’s jammer, especially in the way it happened. Julien and Mark weren’t super close, but they respected each other from afar. Mark enjoyed the extra protection, while Rook enjoyed not getting blown up by a homemade C4 explosive.</p><p>It was during one altercation with Doc that caused the whole dilemma. During their noisy bickering, Rook was whipping out his armor plates, paying attention more to what he said then what he was doing. Once the satchel hit the ground, the sound of smashing a gadget happened. Silence flooded through the room as a red shade covered Rook’s face, lifting up the satchel, the damaged Moni laid beneath. Mute just sat and stared at the man who destroyed his creation as Rook just stared dumbfounded at what he had done. The man apologized continuously and promised to fix what he had done. Mark knew that he wouldn’t be able to though. The Moni was beyond fixable and he could easily just whip one up in a couple of hours, but Mark just decided to see what Rook would do, so he agreed that he should do that.</p><p>Julien truly didn’t know how he did it, but he seemed to have fixed his mess. It didn’t exactly look like it use to be from the random pieces of duct tape and the excess glue that poured out of the visible cracks, but at least it worked. Rook placed the signal disruptor down to test it out, but right when he took out a spare drone from his work bag, the sound of shattering glass hit his floor which caused him to quickly grab a revolver. He was ready for whatever came through that window. Once a singular White Mask broke through, it was obvious that there were pieces of glass stuck out from their hands and legs which caused Rook to feel some sort of empathy for the terrorist. Something inside him felt like this wasn’t a normal White Mask encounter. Yes, this White Mask was coming into his house with little to no care for their own life, but the hesitation the White Mask began showing once jumping in proved him different. He had encountered many terrorists in Rainbow where they jump in and spray bullets. This one, in particular, jumped in and stared. “Get on the ground,” The White Mask’s spoke breathlessly under their mask, swaying side to side. Rook slowly relaxed as he threw his gun to the side, coming towards the woman in front of him. “IF YOU DON’T GET DOWN, I WILL FUCKING SHOOT!” The terrorist pointed the MP5 at the chest of the man she was meant to kill, but he seemed so calm about the situation he was in.</p><p>“You’re bleeding.”<br/>
“What?”</p><p>Once the last words from the White Mask came out, the girl’s eyes rolled back into her head before she began falling back. With quick precision, Julien caught her into his arms.</p><p>“Let’s get you fixed up...”</p><p>—</p><p>Waking up to the soft sound of humming and someone tampering with something, Helena stirred in her sleep before her bloodshot eyes opened wide. The woman could feel her breathing become unsteady and caused her to jolt up from whatever she was laying on.</p><p>“Mon petit chou! Are you alright?” The man who she was laying on looked shocked at the sudden jolt. He was scared she would hurt herself once again which threw Helena off some more. “D-did you just call me a little fucking cabbage?” Helena had no idea how to feel about this man. She instantly thought he was odd as she remembered memories of her attempting to kill the man and him not reacting. Hearing these sorts of french pet names only caused her to feel even more indifferent about this man. He had no clue who she was and he definitely didn’t know her intentions. “No! My little cream puff!” A small grin lifted on the dirty blonde’s face.</p><p>Life-line felt so lost at that point. “I... What happened?! Why am I here with you?! Y-you’re supposed to be dead! Am I dead and you’re just here to make my life hell?” Helena kept shooting out questions before she noticed her mask was gone. The room felt still as silent flooded through and Helena’s right hand slowly reached for her face. “Oh god, no...” The White Mask gasped out as she frantically tried to search the area she was in. As her hands reached out to move a blanket off the floor, she noticed the sloppy stitches on her hands. It caused her to stop and search her body where she then noticed more stitches that covered her legs. She had failed her mission and that only<br/>
meant she was dead meat. A small whimper left Life-line’s mouth as her lip began to quiver. Not only did she feel like a failure to her organization, she felt like a failure to her father. She wanted him to be proud of her, but now, that was far from happening. She couldn’t go back to that place or they’d have her head.</p><p>“Mon sucre d’orge, what’s wrong?” Julien kneeled down next to her, beginning to rub her back to comfort her. His heart felt as if it were instantly breaking as he listened to her small sobs.</p><p>“Julien! Stop calling me these stupid french names!”<br/>
“You know my name?”<br/>
“Of course I do! I was going to kill you for god’s sake! I need to know a little about your affiliations with Team Rainbow!”</p><p>Another sound of silence filled the air and this time it felt a bit awkward for the two. Why was Rook acting like this and why did he have no resentment over the one thing he promised to stop? He couldn’t help himself from feeling like this girl was different from the evil White Masks he fought on a daily basis. It didn’t help his case once he saw the girl’s face and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful she truly was. Rook wanted to do what he did best and that was helping others. He wanted to help this girl and bring her back to safety. For Helena, it was all different. She felt confused and scared. Why wasn’t Rook ending her life? Why wasn’t he just taking her down to the Rainbow facilities to get interrogated? Why did she feel so much safer here than with her own family? All these questions caused her heart to shatter. Helena’s life truly felt like a lie and it only became clearer for her as more memories began to spread through her mind like a wildfire. As her thoughts ran, she remembered her time in ONI and how everyone there cared for her like a true family. At least there, she felt in control of her life. She and Klas fought crime against the very thing she had become. Now, she had no clue if her K-9 partner was even alive anymore. It only caused her more heartbreak and fear.</p><p>“What’s your name, ma chérie?” Rook’s soft voice cut through the thick awkward silence that happened between the two. A small sigh left the girl’s mouth as she noticed that Rook would never stop calling her these pet names. “Helena ‘Life-line’ Ansgar,” Stating her name and alias felt so surreal to her in those moments. It became more clear what her past morals use to be and what they became. She use to be a woman of safety, a woman of true determination. She once wanted to take her father down, but then she suddenly wanted to please him. The girl had been brainwashed and for her to just notice that, made her feel completely foolish.</p><p>“You know, you can talk to me, mon ange. What’s going on in that mind of yours?”<br/>
“It’s too long and unimportant.”<br/>
“I’ve got time.”</p><p>Helena’s eyes met with Julien’s and she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. A stray tear fell from the girl’s eye as a soft grin lifted on her face. She could tell from the glint in his eye, that he was truly concerned for her. She felt comfortable with him, so she decided he could be trusted. That night, Helena Ansgar spilled her guts out to Julien Nizan. She talked about her regrets and how she felt violated. He just sat and listened, nodding his head to let her know that he understood. From everything he heard, he promised the girl a better life. He promised that he would make his l’amour a member of Team Rainbow because he knew her affiliations with the White Mask wasn’t her fault and he knew deep down in his heart that Helena was genuine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>